


Wildest Dreams

by scurvycorn



Category: Goriilaz
Genre: M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: 2D has a weird dream





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> what's this? a four ffics in a row? yeah that's right, I have the power of god and anime on my side

2D was panting, sweating and squirming between his bedsheets. He felt the sweat beads trickling down his forehead, he felt his boxers getting tighter and tighter by the seconds. He felt sharp fingernails trail against his inner thing area and move up to his crotch. This made him shiver and hold tightly onto the bedsheets. 2D moaned as the finger continued to work their way into his boxers.

Suddenly he heard laughter- laughter similar to the way Murdoc laughed- all around him. He felt rough lips kissing his stomach and abdomen area and when the fingers had full access to his cock, he started to beg and plea for more. He was hard and he needed more. But unfortunately for him, the touches and rough kissed ceased. For a second, there was emptiness but then a rough and deep voice spoke out.

"I want to hear your sweet moans," 

2D gasped and woke up in a frantic sweat.

He was panting and sweating all over; his forehead, neck, palms, everywhere. 2D rubbed his eyes and sighed. It was the third time he had this dream this week and he was starting to get tired of it. The dream never finished, instead, it always cuts itself out when it just started to get good. So 2D decided to finish the job himself.

He slipped his hands under the waistline of his boxers and began to gently stroke himself. He rubbed his head with his thumb, spreading precome all over his cock. Then, he started moving his hand up and down and as he pumped he grew closer to his climax. Everything was now a haze and a blur and as he continued, he started moaning and panting as he finally came all over and inside his boxers.

2D sighed, pulled his hand out and closed his eyes. His mouth and throat felt warm and dry. "I need a drink," he mumbled to himself. He dragged himself out of bed and headed downstairs, forgetting to change out of his boxers.

Downstairs, he was shocked to find the kitchen light already on and when he peered through the doorframe, he saw a tired looking Murdoc sitting at the table with a glass of whatever he was drinking at his side. He shuffled past him and grabbed a glass, filled it up with water and gulped it all in one go.

"Why are you up so late Muds?" He asked, setting the glass down in the sink.

"Why are _you_ up so late?" Murdoc shot back at him.

2D quietly pulled a chair out and sat across from him. "I had a dream, that's all,"

Murdoc downed whatever was in the cup and set it back on the table. "Nightmare?" He asked 2D.

"No, not really, I don't know how to explain it. What about you?"

"Yeah, me too."

Of course, neither of them had the intention of telling each other what they had dreamt about. Especially 2D, because he knew that Murdoc was just going to make fun of him.

Murdoc cleared his throat. "Are you going to tell me what it was about?"

2D's face reddened. "Uh, I'd rather not say," He fumbled with his finger and looked down. 

"Okay, suit yourself," Murdoc sighed. He was a bit hurt that 2D wouldn't tell him what he dream was about. Although, he did have a hunch. "But let me just tell you, I have a lot of experience in dreams, you know, figuring them out an' stuff," He lied.

And 2D being the oblivious idiot he was, believed him. "Really? You'll tell me what my dream was about if I tell you?"

"Oh yeah, sure, they don't call me, uh, Muds The Dream Wizard for no reason," 

"No one calls you that." 2D disagreed.

Murdoc scoffed and pulled his chair closer to the table, setting his elbows on the wooden surface. "Whatever, just tell me what your dream was about,"

2D cleared his throat "So, uh, you won't make fun of me will you Muds? Cause if you are then-"

"No faceache, I won't. Now go on, I'm listening," Murdoc promised.

2D told him about the fingers touching him and how he heard voices. He told Murdoc about how the fingers traced his inner thighs with its sharp nails and about how they wanted to get in his pants. He told Murdoc about how he woke up, sweating and panting. But he didn't tell Murdoc the last part. No way. That was too private.

"And then the voice said, 'I want to hear your sweet moans', and that's when I woke up," 2D cringed. 

Murdoc stared at him. And then he smiled. Then he started snorting and eventually he laughed. Murdoc broke out in chortles of laughter and amusement. He couldn't believe how oblivious 2D was.

"Murdoc! You said you wouldn't laugh!" 2D snapped.

Murdoc breathed in and out in an attempt to hold the laughter in. He cleared his throat and grunted. "2-Dents, you'll be alright, it's nothing," Murdoc reassured 2D, stood up and started walking out the kitchen.

2D squinted his eyes in confusion. "Wait, but, Murdoc you didn't tell me what my dream was about,"

"It's called having a Wet Dream Dents," Murdoc quietly shouted from the hallway. 2D frantically got up from his chair and trailed behind Murdoc.

"So is it a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, it just means- hell, I don't know, you figure that out," Murdoc answered. And 2D kept on asking various questions and Murdoc answered them, not all of them, but he answered them.

As the two walked upstairs, 2D followed Murdoc all the way to his room- well his doorway that is.

"So, it's like a fantasy? Of something that you want to do with someone? Is that what it is?" 2D asked again.

Murdoc sighed. "Yes, Stu. Goodnight." And with that said, Murdoc slams the door in his face. 2D goes back to bed and thinks about what Murdoc told him. Then, suddenly, it hits him. The sharp fingernails, the deep and raspy voice. But it couldn't be, right? 

There was no way he could be in love with Murdoc Niccals. 


End file.
